Wadou Ichimonji
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: Kuina comes back, alive and well. Ressurection? Yes. Love? Yes. ZoroxKuina.
1. An old friend returns

"IT'S DONE! Sigh...Finally... The Map of Seiyuuki Island..." Nami said molding up her newly drawn map. She hung it up on a clothesline where she held most of her maps. She stepped back to stare at her work of art along with her other works of art. Those monkeys were so annoying. Hard to believe Luffy made friends with some. No WONDER its called Seiyuuki Island."

NOTE: SeiyuukiMonkey

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"OI LUFFY! WHY'D WE HAVE TO LAND ON AN ISLAND WITH MONKEYS?!" Nami yelled trying to get a monkey off her back, literally.

"Nami-san, he found his long lost family!! HAHA!!! No WONDER he's happy!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I SLEEP IF A MONKEY KEEPS TRYING TO EAT BUGS OUT OF MY HAIR?!"

"Thats what you get for never showering, marimo!!"

"SHUT IT, ERO-COOK!!!"

"OOK!! OOK!! OOK!!" A monkey was swinging on a vine.

"Yo Choppa, Whats he saying??" Luffy asked, hands on his hips.

"He says 'Leave here or else'."

"Or else what??" Luffy asked scratching his head. Then everyone could hear loud roars coming from the trees. It was a stampede of gorillas.

"AIII!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OFF THIS ISLAND!!!" Nami was screaming, running to the sunny.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!" Usopp did the same as Nami, but he wet himself on the way. Sanji was lighting up a cigarette. "Gorilla stew. Dice veal into small cubes and add into a mixture of ginger powder, pepper, salt, and vinegar." He exhaled smoke. "Mix well and add 2 eggs. Add certian juices and club soda."

"WE DON'T NEED A COOKING LESSON!!! AND I'D BARF OUT OF EATING THAT!!! AND DO YOU NOT REALIZE THE GORILLAS RUNNING AFTER US?!"

"SHUT UP MARIMO!!" Sanji and Zoro jumped onto the ship.

"Uhh guys, a little help here??" Franky was being hugged by a female gorilla." Robin then climbed onto the ship.

"OOH!!! FRANKY GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!! SAY BYE, FRANKY!!!" Luffy had Chopper on his back, and in one arm, grabbed Franky, and used the other arm to grab onto the ship and land.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"Heh...Crazy day..." Nami smiled. 

Meanwhile, outside on the sunny...

Zoro was cleaning his swords. "Sigh... more blood, eh? If it dries up, its gonna be hard to cut with..." Just then, Zoro picked up his wadou. Staring into it, he thought of his childhood. It was the sad day that Kuina fell down the steps into the dojo. He looked deeply into the sword. He saw...he saw...

"Hi Zoro, it's been a while."

"Y-youre..."

Kuina.

"Yep, I'm Kuina. Surprised? You grew!! And so did I while I was in heaven."

"Yeah...you look like..." Zoro stopped. He thought of Tashigi. She didn't know her so he couldn't say her name.

"Like who?"

"Like...like a grown woman..." Zoro was confused. How is this happening?

"Zoro, I bet youre wondering how i'm talking to you."

"Well...yes."

"Sigh...Every month, god picks out 1 person who he thinks deserves a second chance on earth. I have been chosen. He said that falling down the stairs was an unfair fate for a kid like me. And he said that I had found my love. Truth be told Zoro, I dont know who it is. But anyway, I'm ressurecting!" Zoro couldn't believe his ears. He had a big smile on his face. He couldn't be any happier. "Wh-WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Luffy was confused as he stared at Zoro. "Yo, Zoro, who're ya talking to??"

"Some ghost girl who was my childhood friend! SHUT UP SO I CAN EXPLAIN LATER!!"

"OKAY!!"

Zoro turned his attention to Kuina again. "Sorry, that was my captain. I'm a pirate, and on my way to be the best swordsman ever."

"PIRATE?! Oh my god..."

"No! Kuina! It's not bad!! We dont kill anyone in our path!! We RARELY EVER kill!! Only If theyre a threat, like if they capture our crew members! WE'RE NOT BAD PIRATES!!!"

"Sigh...Zoro...as long as youre still a bushido?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm here, by the way." Then Kuinas face faded away on the sword.

"What?! What just happened?! What do you mean 'here'?! KUINA!!" Zoro then turned his attention to his left where Sanji was just staring at him from the kitchen door. "I always knew you were a nutcase, marimo." Sanji walked back inside.

Zoro sighed and walked away. No. He didn't get up first. He just dragged his butt on on the floor for 5 hours in a circle singing 'Yankee Doodle Dandy'. OF COURSE HE GOT UP FIRST THEN WALKED!!! Suddenly, after he passed the kitchen door, Sanji ran out the door and yelled mellorine at the top of his lungs. "The hell?"

"PRETTY GIRL ON DECK!! PRETTY GIRL ON DECK!!! I'M IN LOVE! MELLORINE!!"

"Quit drooling over the witch and Robin."

"I'm not this time." The girl then looked at Zoro. She had short black hair, and brown eyes, and looked just as tall as Nami. "Zoro?"

"Nani?!" Zoro thought it was Tashigi without her glasses, but the girl actually gave him a hug. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU!! YOU GREW UP!!" Sanji became mad. "HOW COULD A GIRL FIRST LOVE A MARIMO?!" Zoro was confused. "Who ARE you, girl?"

"Dontcha remember?? I'm Kuina!!" Zoros eyes widened. "**_KUINA?!?!_**" Zoro couldn't believe his eyes OR ears. "I ressurected!" Sanji looked at her confused. "Ressurected?? You were dead?" Then he had a perverted face. "ARE YOU AN ANGEL?!"

"Zoro, can I borrow my sword for a second??" Usopp looked confused. "You mean HIS sword?"

"No. When I died, I looked down on my father and Zoro. My father gave Zoro MY sword. He still has it! MY WADOU!!"

"Well, I'm a man of my word." Zoro sighed again.

"You can still keep it! You aren't santoryuu man with 2 swords."

Silence...

"Zoro...I have a confession..." Kuina closed in on Zoro and their lips touched. Zoro broke away from the kiss and turned bright pink. "KUINA, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"It was a kiss. I love you Zoro."

"THERES A TIME AND PLACE FOR EVERYTHING!!! THIS ISNT EITHER!!!" Zoro stormed off into the mens room. "Kuina-chan, are you serious? You love Marimo?"

"Yeah... ever since we were kids, we used to fight alot. He would always try to beat me in a swordfight. One day, our last battle, we used REAL swords instead of bamboo swords. I won again. He started crying because he was so frustrated. I started crying because my father told me before that women couldn't be master swordsman." Sanjis eyes widened. He never thought that a father could be anything but supportive to his daughter. "Continue..."

"Zoro understood how I felt. He told me that it isn't true. Right there we made a promise that one of us will be the worlds greatest swordsmen. Thats when I fell in love. I knew that he understood me well. The next day, I fell down the steps in the dojo. From heaven, I saw that Zoro really cared about me. He was crying hard. He asked for my sword so he could think of me." Sanji looked at his feet. He thought a little. Marimo? Caring? He was confused.

Zoro was lying down on the floor thinking as well. "Am I in love too? Should I admit it? When do I tell her?" Right then, he fell asleep.


	2. Tangerines

Zoro was just lying down. He was thinking to himself. "Why did she kiss me?" He then got up and walked outside where Kuina was eating one of Namis tangerines. "O-OI!! DONT TOUCH THAT!" Kuina stared at Zoro. "Why not?" Nami started running towards Kuina and punched her. "DONT TOUCH MY TANGERINES!!!"

"THATS why..." Nami stormed off angrily. "What's her problem?" Kuina rubbed her head where she was punched.

"When she was 10, her mom was killed. These tangerines were her plants. These tangerines remind her of her mom. She doesn't let anyone touch them."

"Zoro..." Zoro listened. "I'm sorry about that kiss I gave you...Its just something I needed off my chest..." Kuina sighed... Zoro stared at her, then looked down. "It's okay..." Zoro had tears in his eyes, which caught Kuinas attention. "Zoro... what..."

"Sniff... Its just... I've missed you... a lot..." Zoro was wiping his tears while Kuina felt as if she was gonna cry too. "I... missed you too... Zoro..." Their faces got closer, and closer, until...

"**_KISS, DAMNIT!_ I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN YOU TWO_ KISS_ ALREADY?!**" Zoro quickly turned his head to see Nami who was trying to see a romance scene, and Franky who was crying, "UWAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! THIS IS SO ROMANTIC!! TWO NEWFOUND LOVERS CONFESSING!! I SHALL WRITE A SONG ABOUT IT! I SHALL CALL IT 'THE TWO NEWFOUND LOVERS WHO JUST FOUND EACH OTHER BECAUSE ONE IS A GREENHEADED MARSHMALLOW AND ONE JUST GOT RESSURECTED AND THEYRE ABOUT TO KISS!' NOW FOR THE SONG!" Franky got out his guitar. "♪THE TWOOOO NEWFOUND LOOOVERS WHOOOOO JUUUUUUUUUST FOUND EACH OTHEEEEEERRRRRRR BECAAAAAUSE ONNEE--♪"

"THE TITLE IS TOO LONG!!" Nami hit Franky.

"AND WE ARE NOT KISSING! AND EVEN IF WE WERE, YOU JUST _COMPLETELY_ RUINED THE MOMENT!!" Zoro stormed off. "Zoro...?" Kuina called.

"Gonna go eat." were his last words before he left.


End file.
